oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoki Yoki no Mi
The Yoki Yoki no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to store things in a dimensional storage by making an opening in the user body, making the user a . It was eaten by Rai D. Wild. Etymology * means "vessel" or "container" in Japanese. Appearence It is a cubic fruit the size of a watermelon. The whole fruit is white with swirly devil fruit pattens. The steam is straight for 3cm and then split 90 degrees. Both the splits steams then swirl upwards. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is bestowed the power to store anything in a dimensional storage by creating an opening point on any part of the user's body. It works by visualizing a point at any surface of the user's body enlarging or shrinking. The user can manipulate the speed of the enlarging and shrinking of the opening. If the user concentrate and visualize enough during the process then they are able manipulate the shape of the opening. However the default shape is circular. The user is able to create mutiple openings on their body. The user is able to create mutiple storage containers to store different items. The openings can be connected to the same container however mutiple container cannot be connected to the same opening. The opening can also be at any part of the container. The user is able manipulate the size and shape of the containers. When a new container is created there is nothing on the inside ,thus the empty space in the container is vacuum. The weakness of the devil fruit is that the size of the opening is dependent on the body size of the user. If the user lose consciousness then any opening made on the body will close. The user is not able to control different varying speed for mutiple opening to enlarge and shrink.Meaning one is fast and one is slow. The user is also not able to open and close at the same time however with practice the user can consecutively preform opening and closing process in a split second. This also works the same for changing the size of the containers. The user also cannot manipulate the opening size and container size at the same time either. Another major weakness is that the opening will not close completely if there is a solid object blocking. It will close around the object, forming an air tight seal. It will not squeeze or apply pressure to the solid object. An outside force can grab this object and pull it out. This could be a safety mechanism by the devil fruit to ensure the user will not lose body parts by accident. However this does not apply to liquid objects. The user has the standard devil fruit user weaknesses. Awakening As long as the user is in contact with a solid object, they can create an opening on that object. Examples: Ground, building or weapons. Everyday Usage Rai usually access the storage by creating an opening on his left palm and using his right hand to grab the object inside. For larger object he create an opening on the abdomen. Rai also store large amount of air and then shrinking the container to creating an air pressure container. If an opening is created on the container then air will shoot out violently. By using this he is able to achieve flight by creating an opening on his palms and soles. Flight lasts as long as there is air available. Offensive Techniques *'Air Bullets': Using pressurized air container the shape of a baster with the long tube that has the spiral grooves like a gun barrel, Rai create an opening on his finger tips to open and close rapidly to shoot violent bursts of air. The air bullet can only be sensed by highly skilled fighters. Making the perfect technique to use on mutiple weak enemies. *'Windstorm': By opening a huge hole on the abdomen area large amount of air escape to create violent wind which blow away anything unfortunate enough to be infront of Rai. However this waste too much resources because Rai also has to open a hole on his back to counter balance the wind infront. *'Water Bullets': After seeing fishman karate technique Uchimizu Rai evolved Air Bullets by using a pressurized water container. This increased the damage by 10 fold. *'Water Cannon': This technique is an evolved form of Windstorm. *'Water Blade': Rai shoot out a stream of pressurized water that can cut a variety of things. It is used in medium and close range combat. This cannot be use to block enemy blade though. *'Waterfall': Rai fly up into the sky take out a giant jacob's ladder that has a big piece of cloth glued to its surface. Using the cloth as an opening, Rai dump large amount of water on the enemies below. This is not needed if there is a big wall available. *'Landslide': Same as Waterfall but instead of water a mixture of earth, rocks and boulders is used. *'Hail Storm': Same as Waterfall but water is replaced with big pieces of ice. This is used as a last resort when Rai runs out of water and rocks. Rai stored ice so he can have cold drinks whenever he wants. *'Delta P': Rai only use this technique on giant monsters and as a final resort when the opponent is too strong. Category:Devil Fruits